


Instagram Stalking

by cemeterydrivethru, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Cute Ending, Frustrating for everyone, Instagram, M/M, Makeup, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, frank stalks gee, gee is popular, kind of, lots of tension, on instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemeterydrivethru/pseuds/cemeterydrivethru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank didn’t exactly /stalk/ him, he was just the only person Frank followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instagram Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> you know what makes me upset? People who incorrectly use your and you’re, as well as then and than. I understand not thinking and accidentally doing it, because I do it too sometimes, but when a person repeatedly just goes “Your pretty. You walk down the street. Your fast.” Or “There was more food then water.” I get SO UPSET LIKE PLEASE GO BACK TO 6TH GRADE PLEASE
> 
> Also subscribe to this so when I add the second part you don’t miss it because I guarantee its gonna be really cute #shamelessselfpromo #noregrets

Frank only had Instagram because of Gee. Frank didn’t exactly _stalk_ him, he was just the only person Frank followed. Frank had first found Gee when one of his female friends showed him a photo, saying how she liked the skirt he was wearing in the photo. From then on, Frank had been obsessed. Gee was a crossdresser, and a master of fashion and makeup. He loved to wear miniskirts with crop tops, unashamed of the small amount of chub hanging over the skirt. He also always wore winged eyeliner that was sharp enough to cut a bitch. Not to mention the perfect ombre of his lips. His selfies were complete fire, all the time. If anyone said anything negative, Gee was on them in a second about just how wrong they were.

Sometimes, rarely, he would post a selfie of himself without makeup, maybe in sweats or a nerdy t-shirt, but he always took those down quickly. Frank figured he didn’t have the self-confidence to keep those up and be judged.

Frank had found out that Gee lived in Jersey, like himself, when he posted a photo of himself in New York saying “Jersey resident visiting a neighbor ;).” Frank desperately wanted to meet the beautiful man, \ especially knowing how close he was. He knew it was unlikely they ever would, after all Jersey was huge, but he still founding himself hoping it would happen. Frank was, however, completely against actually directly talking to Gee. If he could, he would avoid it at all costs. He just wanted to admire the man from a distance, to see how he interacts and converses with people. So far, Frank has had no luck. Every time Gee posted a photo from a specific part of Jersey, Frank was always in a different area. It frustrated him greatly, until one day when Gee posted a photo of him surrounded by worn down houses and overgrown yards, and Frank fucking _recognized_ the area. It was in his neighbourhood.

Frank flipped the fuck out, probably screaming loud enough to wake up everyone in the vicinity. He ran around his house, not even bothering to grab a jacket before sprinting out the front door. He ran up and down the streets, trying to look like a casual jogger, and not a creepy stalker. Sure enough, just three blocks away, Gee was there, walking and looking down at his phone. Frank trailed behind him from a distance, just observing.

Gee was wearing a light blue skirt with a white t-shirt and stockings. He had on light blue heels that matched the skirt, and pale blue eyeshadow. It was the perfect outfit for the nice weather.

A business man quickly pushed past Gee, making him stumble. A small boy picked up and threw a stone at Gee, making him bow his head and walk faster. Frank almost didn’t realize where Gee had gone when he ducked into a Starbucks, but he quickly followed behind. Frank didn’t have much money on him at all, only around ten bucks, but he was willing to spend it so he could sit near Gee.

Luckily for Frank, there were only two tables left, one for Gee, and one for himself. Gee ordered his drink, plain black coffee, and then Frank ordered his, internally freaking out because he took his coffee the same way as the person he followed(stalked) on Instagram.

Frank sat at the table next to Gee, taking out his phone, in an attempt to look busy. In reality, he was just scrolling through all of Gee’s posts again, checking to see if there were any photos he had missed(highly unlikely-he had scrolled through Gee's account so many times, he knew it like the back of his hand). He found nothing, so he looked up, only to catch Gee’s gaze. Gee look down, startled, and blushed bright red. Frank did the same. He was wondering why Gee was staring at him. Did Gee recognize him? Did Gee know that he was (kinda) stalking him? Frank kept his eyes glued to his phone, but he could still feel Gee’s gaze on him. It was kind of unnerving, and confusing. Frank had no idea why Gee was staring, and it made him nervous. Finally, he looked up to meet Gee’s gaze, Gee staring right back. Like he had said earlier, he didn’t really want to converse with Gee, but at this point, he kinda had to.

“Hi,” Frank said, continuing to watch Gee.

“Hi,” Gee squeaked quietly, taking his hands and covering his mouth cutely.

“You’ve been staring at me for the last twenty minutes, is there a reason?” Frank asked, cutting right to the chase.

“Oh, uh, no… I just- um, well, you’re really cute, and I- I- I like cute things?” Gee said, but it sounded a lot more like a question. Frank didn’t expect someone with the internet sass of Gee to be so shy and nervous in real life.

“You’re pretty cute, too,” Frank replied, making Gee hide his face into his hands and emit a small ‘eee’ noise. “Gee, you ok?”

“Hm? Oh! Y-you know who I am,” Gee frowned slightly, almost a grimace.

“I do, I actually love your Instagram,” Frank had to refrain from saying “I _stalk_ your instagram.”

“Oh,” Gee’s frown got bigger.

“What? What’s wrong with that?” Frank asked, deciding they were far enough into the conversation to slide over to Gee’s table.

“Th-that’s, not, um, _me_ , um, exactly. I-I’m not really, well, like _that_.”

“Oh, well no one is really who they are on the internet, that’s ok. I just didn’t expect you to be so shy.”

“Exactly,” Gee whimpered, running his hands through his hair. “No one knows w-what I’m a-actually l-like.”

“Show them,” Frank suggested.

“It’s n-not that easy! I w-wish it was. I c-can’t sh-show them h-how shy I am, they'll all h-hate me!”

“Why do you think that?” Frank asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He couldn’t understand how anyone could hate Gee.

“They want sassy diva, n-not a stuttering nerdy m-mess,” Gee sighed.

“Make a second account, one that no one knows about.”

“I wish I c-could. I’m too scared,” Gee shrugged.

“Why don’t we make it a co-account? I could post photos too, so you aren't the only one.”

“Um, okay, s-sure,” Gee forced a smile.

“Is Gee your full name?” Frank asked.

“N-no, it’s Gerard. I p-prefer to go with G-gee, so p-people don’t make f-fun of me,” Gee looked down.

“Okay, well, why don’t I give you my phone number, and we can talk about making that account.”

“Y-yeah,” Gee smiled nervously, pulling at the edge of his skirt, and watching as Frank scribbled his number. “I’ll t-text you.”

“I hope so,” Frank smiled, waving at Gee and leaving.

~*~

When Frank got home, he let out a scream that could only be described as a pterodactyl screech. He had not only _met_ Gee, but he saw a side of Gee that many people didn’t see. Ten minutes later, when he got a text, Frank was still screaming(and internally fangirling). He checked his phone, to find a text from an unknown number.

‘Hey, is this frank?’ the text read.

‘Yeah, Gee I assume?’ Frank texted back.

‘<3.’ Frank took that as a yes.

‘So, what do you want our account to be called?’

‘I dunno, you pick the name,’ Gee replied.

 **(This is not a real account, that’s why I chose it. If someone makes this an actual account I will hunt them down, and probably be really happy, but you know… whatever)** So, Frank typed in a random user name, Frankieandgee_, because Frankieandgee was already taken. Frank didn’t understand why. He then chose the password, it being dANKmEMES69420, because Frank is still twelve on the inside. Also, that was a pretty secure password, and it would take like 98 million years to crack it on a desktop. Frank texted the information to Gee, who added the account. Frank then found of his better selfies, posting it along with the caption, “hot, right? ;P.” Gee then posted a photo a few minutes later, without makeup, of him lying on the couch with a Star Wars blanket. The caption was, “hotter than Frankie ;).” Frank rolled his eyes, smiling. He was glad that he could help Gee overcome his shyness. Plus, now he would be able to see a lot more of Gee.

~*~

It had been a week since Frank had made the account with Gee. They already had around five hundred posts, often reaching the post limit. People had slowly began following the account, especially once they found out that it was Gee without makeup. No one really cared about Frank, but it was okay. They already had four hundred followers. Frank thought that was huge, before he remembered Gee’s main account had about 50k followers. It was still a big amount for how long they had the account.

Frank was just chilling at his house when Gee posted a photo on his main account. It was him with curled hair and bright red lips, holding a glass of wine at what was obviously a restaurant. Frank smiled a bit, but felt his heart sink when Gee posted a photo on their account. It was similar to the one of the main account, but Gee was next to a guy, arms wrapped around him. “Night out w/ the bf

Frank knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up, but he couldn’t help it. Gee shared an account with him, and flirted all the time. Gee was perfect, and Frank thought they could actually have something. Of course, _of course_ , Gee had a boyfriend. Frank didn’t have a chance.

Frank moped for the rest of the day, refusing to post anything to the account. Gee posted a couple more photos, one with him kissing the guy on the cheek, and one at home without makeup. Frank didn’t even like the photos, he just looked at them. Eventually, he got tired of it, logged out of the account and watched movies until he fell asleep.

When he woke up, Gee had posted another few photos on the shared account. In the first photo, his nose was scrunched up and the caption said a brief good morning. The next was asking where Frank had gone. Frank ignored it, exiting out of Instagram. Frank just wanted to pout for the next year. He didn’t want Gee to have a boyfriend; he wanted to _be_ Gee’s boyfriend. Frank stayed in bed all day, only getting up for coffee or the bathroom. His phone buzzed a few times, but he ignored it. It was midafternoon when it rang.

“Hello?” Frank asked.

“Hi, y-you dis-disappeared today,” Gee said, and Frank could hear the frown in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m just tired. How was your date last night?”

“D-date? O-oh. That wasn’t a d-date. I was out w-with one of my l-longtime friends. He never c-comes to Jersey, so I had to t-take advantage of the situation.”

“Oh,” Frank replied, at a loss for words. He had completely assumed it was Gee’s boyfriend, because that’s what the caption had said. “What’s the deal with the caption then?”

“J-just a j-joke,” Gee said quietly, seemingly considering something. “I d-don’t have a b-boyfriend.”

“Me neither,” Frank sighed, saying goodbye and ending the call.

~*~

It’s been two months. Frank is still pouting about the fact that he still isn't dating and Gee, and Gee is still pouting about not asking Frank out. Over all, it's mega frustrating and they both hate it but Frank is too stubborn and Gee is too shy. They’d honestly be such a perfect match, but they are BLINDED BY THEIR OWN STUPIDITY.

At this point, Frank and Gee are just indirecting communicating with each other through their posts on the shared account, which now has about three thousand followers. Frank is getting more and more compliments from girls, and a lot more asking for his kik and phone numbers, but he ignores them. A lot get mysteriously deleted before he can read them, and he can only assume Gee is being jealous. Which is stupid, by the way, because Gee had never shown interest in Frank, unless Frank was a major idiot(which is exactly what he was).

Somewhere within the second month of two meeting each other, Gee's confidence jumped a bit, and he didn’t stutter anymore when he talked to Frank. He still stuttered when speaking to anyone else, but not Frank. And Frank found himself falling in love with Gee’s voice.

Gee still wore his makeup, possibly even more flawlessly and more flamboyantly than before, as well as now owning a few dresses. Frank loved the dresses, especially the red one that fit Gee so perfectly. It was March now, and from the moment Frank woke up, he knew that it was the day he was going to ask Gee out. All morning Frank psyched himself up, trying to get the confidence boost he needed to perform the action. It was two when Frank asked Gee to come over.

Gee arrived in less than ten minutes, sitting on the couch patiently as Frank paced the room.

“Are you okay there?” Gee asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Frank said, before stopping and staring at Gee. “I’m just trying to do something.” Gee waited for another five minutes before he gave up.

“Frankie, wanna go on a date with me?”

Frank stared. He stood, internally screaming, just staring at Gee. How he managed to easily ask Frank out, Frank didn't know. Frank then, however, went ‘fuck it,’ slid into Gee’s lap and kissed him.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry no smut  
> maybe next time


End file.
